Talk:A (Fourth Raikage)
As the article states, we don't know how many there have been, so why are four listed? I don't remember the 3rd ever being mentioned in that story, and why does i say the supposed 4th is the strongest? --8th Mizukage 02:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Height Could some1 please correct that?(in cm?) We can't correct it because we don't really know how tall he actually is. He doesn't seem that much taller than his fellow worker ninja. Either that or the ninja is actually really tall as well. Separate Page I say we should separate the "current Raikage" and the "Raikage" (the title in general) into different pages. Yatanogarasu : Like that? @.@ Hakinu talk | 11:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Where did this kuro-tsu come from?Vmejia (talk) 08:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Picture Is it possible to get the picture for this guy with him preparing for the Kage summit wheres he's crouched down on one knee with the 2 other guys beside him :Why? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Because it's more evocative of him, he's in his kind of battle dress, hes angry, i think it would suit this profile better than him in traditional Kage outfit-- (talk) 18:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Not really, i tihnk in his hat and robes is more fitting representing him as a Kage Clash Picture I believe it suits as a good picture. It shows the clash between the two and beside their is no pictures at all in the history section thus making it kinda dol. --Gojita (talk) 14:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC)Gojita :It has two problems: One, it is still unnecessary, it's just showing that two people are about to fight...happens all the time. And two, the large fansubbed translation in the middle kills it. Removing the text from the chat bubble goes only so far.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Lightning I think the raikage has lightning style. I saw on the chapter 460 at the end he had lightning covering him it was something like chidori nagashi. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 10:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :It is already in the article. Jacce | Talk 14:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) raikage kills zetsu The article had stated that the raikage kills zetsu, but that would be an assumption as we don't know what his fate is.I made an edit so that it states he choked zetsu and he fell unmoving to the floor.--cobra (talk) 19:54, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Flying Thunder God Technique Shi stated that Raikage is going to use this technique to counter Sasuke's attack (chapter 463 p. 09), so this technique shouldn't be in his jutsu box? --Kiba91 (talk) 21:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Shi said that the Raikage was as fast as the jutsu, not that he used it. Jacce | Talk 21:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Nintaijutsu? Is there enough information to warrant an article on Raikage's nintaijutsu? Omnibender - Talk - 18:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Nintaijutsu sounds like nothing more than a combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Like Naruto's Uzumaki Naruto Combo or Clone Body Blow. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::If not an article, it should be given at least a good paragraph both in taijutsu and ninjutsu articles. Omnibender - Talk - 19:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, there's a slight problem: what will we say about it? We never heard anything about this before. All techniques we've seen before have been classified as either ninjutsu or taijutsu. I can't recall a single technique that was classified as both. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::It doesn't have to be much, we don't have much information on it, but as long as we write it out ok, I see no problem. We might also get some more info on upcoming chapters, this could be Sage Mode all over again, thought I doubt nintaijutsu will be as relevant to the plot and properly elaborated as Sage Mode and Senjutsu was. Omnibender - Talk - 19:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::To me, the Raikage's attacks are to his armor what Mega Palm Thrust is to the Multi-Size Technique: using the taijutsu is dependent on a ninjutsu, but there isn't necessarily a combined nintaijutsu style. ''~SnapperT '' 22:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) dark-skinned ? Isn´t it racist to describe the Raikage as dark-skinned while other characters skin color isn´t?Memo$ (talk) 06:48, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Wat else do u wanna call it?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) No, it's just a physical description, and other characters have skin color mentioned too. Haku is 'pale-skinned' for example. ZeroSD (talk) 07:04, September 15, 2009 (UTC) It's not racist, but why not just call him what he is: black? :To get hyper technical, black is racist too. Black means to separate the skin color as another race when it really isn't as we are all of the same species (Human) when dark-skinned (which for this anime is unique) simply shows that his is well dark-skinned. This is coming from a black man himself by the way. I'm not gonna revert your changes, mainly on the grounds that I do not care enough to do it, I'll wait for some of the other editors to do it for me.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Personally I prefer "dark-skinned". To quote a former teacher, "it is a less loaded word". This is a encyclopedia, we have to present all facts from a neutral view. Jacce | Talk 16:49, September 15, 2009 (UTC) rac⋅ism –noun 1. a belief or doctrine that inherent differences among the various human races determine cultural or individual achievement, usually involving the idea that one's own race is superior and has the right to rule others. ... 3. hatred or intolerance of another race or other races. Words aren't racist. Racism is thought and intent. Dark skin, brown skin, black colored... it doesn't mater what term you use, you're just talking about the color of someone's skin. Racism is when you use that fact to infer something about that person and prejudge them. The closest thing to racism here, is the fact that someone is pointing out words like that in the article, that is separation of race without due cause. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 15, 2009 @ 17:10 (UTC) Technique names I was thinking, at the moment we have the names of the Raikage's techniques as , with a trivia note mentioning how the name is actually English. I thought perhaps it might be more elegant to change the current naming to . This also goes for Killer Bee's and Darui's techniques, of course. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm confused, is this because all of the Raikage and Killer Bee's moves are mostly wrestling moves that they have to go around themselves like that?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely sure what you mean... I'll try to explain any way: Some of the techniques used by the Raikage, Killer Bee and Darui are English, which are given kanji to match the pronunciation. E.g. this move is called "Lariat", pronounced as "rariatto" in Japanese, and written with the kanji for , , , and . The kanji would usually be pronounced as "Rairi Nettō". ::Right now, we named the article after the literal meaning of the kanji ("Lightning Plough Hot Sword") and give the name as . We only explain that it's an English name written in kanji in the trivia section. ::I'm proposing we change the article name to "Lariat" and give the name as , so we only have to explain the connection to the wrestling move in the trivia section. I believe this to be a more elegant solution. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I meant to ask about this since I like "Laser Circus" more than I do "Encouraging Crushing Chain Tormenting Principle". If it seems like Kishimoto's going for an English pronunciation, I say use that. ''~SnapperT '' 02:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Lost arms Since there have been six characters to lose arms already, is it really important to put that in the trivia? It's fun in a way, but it almost seems too common, Kishi likes to chop his characters arms off. Interesting I noticed that in the meeting, only his chair was straight... (457 page 18-19)Blaublau94 18:25, 04 October 2009 (UTC) Liger Bomb In the info it says it is similar to gai's reverse lotus in what way though it doesnt seem like it Narutosagemaster (talk) 04:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) No Special Ability The current Raikage has Shown no bloodline ability like Danzo, Onoki, and the current Mizukage, or (Ex)Jinchurikki Abilitys. So why not put The Current Raikage has shown no Bloodline/Jinchurikki ability like the other Kage. or something like that.~Anonymous I'm not sure if it's notable. Hokage 2, 3, 4, and 5 didn't, nor did (to our knowledge) Gaara's father. We know more non-kekkei genkai kage than we do kekkei genkai kage.ZeroSD (talk) 10:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I believe he meant he's the only current Kage not to have a kekkei genkai/bijuu derived ability. Omnibender - Talk - 12:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I did only mean the Current Kage.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 22:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan It is wrong to say that he has not shown any tailed-beast ability because Karin says: this is Bijuu level chakra during the Raikage's fight with Sasuke -MadaraU (talk) 17:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :His chakra level did not stem from him having a Tailed Beast. Ergo he has no Tailed Beast ability. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::And anyone can have an unnatural amount of chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 22:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Name I thought his name was Roshitaki :Any source for this? Jacce | Talk 09:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Some one put that the raikages name was E and is the Yondaime Ive read the chapters I dont see it *Second fanbook, ShounenSuki has it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Just want to make sure. User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 22:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC)